


Life Is Good With Love

by sTuck_darr20



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Main canon is Stucky, Modern life AU, Obsessed shipping, Sweet memories made throughout story, mentions of Steggy, mentions of Winterwidow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sTuck_darr20/pseuds/sTuck_darr20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First published on Fanfiction.net)<br/>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes has been together since they were kids. Now, they were together as a couple. Steve, after coming home from work, couldn't help but think back at the time where their love began, back in high school. Mentions of Steggy and Winterwidow are there; as well Nick Fury as Steve's caretaker and owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Good With Love

After stepping inside, he let out a breath of relief. It was hell, but Steve didn’t care. He was finally back home after working at the spa, Shield Pain. He was one of the best massagers there, and despite his buff and tough physical appearance he was quite gentle and careful to his customers no matter what gender they were. It was his job, and he wanted to make sure they enjoyed it. Along with a good tip for him in return.

He soon stretched his arms out, moaning softly at the aching feeling before relaxing. It was late, but not enough for the sun to disappear from sight again. It was around 5:30, which meant that his lover was home. The instant thought got a smile to the blonde man’s face.

His love.

Mr. James Buchanan Barnes.

They were quite close through their years; he was Steve’s best friend and was like his brother at how close they were on their friendship. They met in an ally, where nine-year-old Steve was fighting a thirteen-year-old bully after helping a young girl get away from his uncomfortable flirting. It was long before Steve was knocked out unconscious, and was left alone.

Or at least he thought he was.

By the time his eyes close, and his mind went blank, the bully was able to beat him further like a huge piece of meat. However, the opportunity ended when he was yanked back, and thrown into a garbage bin.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!” James threatened, ready to fight him. He was heading home from school where he heard the sound of a loud metal bang, as if someone’s body was hit against it. With a curious and cocky mind, he headed to the ally and saw Steve’s unconscious body collapse while the bully gloated in success. An instant adrenaline of hate appeared out of James as he now wanted to teach that jerk a lesson.

The fighting was quick as Bucky’s best learning of self-defense made the bully run out of the area, with his bloody and broken nose covered. Quickly, and ignoring his aching injuries, he carried Steve out of the ally and towards the hospital – where, unexpectedly, was how James also met Steve’s mother, Sarah.

May she rest in peace...

A day later, after finding out what happened from his mother, Steve set out to find the guy who helped him out. Once he did, Steve gave his thanks with Bucky saying, “It was no big deal”. It wasn’t long before an instant connection was made between the two, and became best friends.

Years past, where Steve’s body was getting more developed. By the time he was a senior in high school, he was a handsome god with growing muscles, gained by the training he got from Bucky, captain of the football team. The two’s friendship never broke or faded, not even when a girl was involved in one of their lives – these boys were with each other til the end of the line.

But, then...it was in that year Steve understood his feelings.

And it was all because of Bucky, being the boyfriend of one of the best dancers of the girls’ dance team: Natasha Romanoff.

She was an interesting one, indeed: one who is willing to kill with just her legs, but also one who you can count on whenever there was a personal issue. Despite being sassy and dark at times, she was a sweet girl; he should know since Steve has been her friend since freshmen year, and still is now. The sudden relationship between the two went rapid around the school, as no one ever expected the two to date. However, after seeing each other almost every day in the year students were agreeing at how cute they were.

And because of it, a feeling of jealous came within Steve.

Thankfully though, he wasn’t the kind of idiot who would date someone to get Bucky jealous. Despite the fact that the guy never dated – although, there was this one time with a girl named Peggy Carter, one of the best students in her law elective, but only lasted for three months, and was secretive. He liked her, but it just didn’t felt right.

Time passed before prom came, and Bucky and Natasha was prom king and queen. He was happy for the two along with everyone else, but at the same time wished he was in Natasha’s place at that moment. Be the one Bucky danced with..., and kissed in front of the crowd.

It was there he realized how much he fell for Bucky, and because of it he started to avoid the football player all together. No more calling, texting, hanging out, greeting, or even waving to him. He completely treated Bucky as if he was invisible by the time final exams came around. Because of his good grades throughout the semesters, he didn’t take them – thanks to exemptions – and got himself a whole week of no school, even though he did come by to talk with the teachers for he got along pretty well with them.

It was three days after graduation, and Natasha suddenly came up to his doorstep, demanding to speak with ‘the blonde moron’. She immediately confronted him on how ridiculous he was on how he treated Bucky.

“He has you, doesn’t he?” He argued back, as he tried to concentrate on a random drawing he did. “He should be fine. I’d seen it.”

“...Steve, Bucky broke up with me. Because of you.”

Her gentle voice with those horrible words immediately got the blonde’s attention. The redhead started mentioning on when Steve started avoiding him, Bucky wasn’t himself. There were moments where he just stared into space, not listening to anything – more often than he did before. Moments where he was more aggressive in the gym that he had to pay for beating up the boxing bag. Three times. But the most painful was noticing Bucky, staring at framed pictures of himself with Steve when they were kids...

And looked heartbroken, as if he was going to cry without anyone around him.

“I knew you two were close, but I didn’t expect _this_ type. You need to fix this, Steve. Or who knows what Bucky would do in the future. I can’t help him on this issue. You’re going to have to do it, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable it is,” she said, pointing a finger at him with a stern face. And for a moment Steve was looking at his mother once more.

Or Nick with a red wig.

Steve soon agreed, but it was hard. It’s been an entire month of not speaking with Bucky after prom, and just thinking about it made his heart ache in loneliness and regret. Of course he would be feeling that; after everything Natasha said, he never expected Bucky to be so broken about it! He looked so attached her that the world was oblivious to him, so he just didn’t understand why.

By the time he got the guts to talk to him, he planned it out: he had Bucky’s mother tell him to meet him after his graduation dinner to the park, where it was their former hangout with friends. But mostly themselves.

Bucky, confused, did what he was told before he found the reason: Steve, sitting on an abandoned park bench and looking at him with regret in his eyes.

Steve knew what came after: a beating.

The two fought deep in the empty park, with no witnesses around. Steve let Bucky give off his anger, disappointment, and shock towards the blonde before roughly pushing him away. He ended up leaning against a tree, glaring down at him darkly.

“What do you want?” His voice so dark and hurt made Steve’s heart ache in pain. What must his selfish thoughts ruin a lifetime of friendship...?

“To apologize.” Bucky scoffed.

“How nice of you to that,” he said, sarcastically and cold. “Avoiding me, not talking to me, not being my friend throughout our last year of school? What’s up with you?! Ever since prom, you treated me as a stranger; someone you can just leave alone without a care in your world! What did I do to get you upset, Rogers?! I try thinking of everything for the reason why you suddenly just didn’t want to be near me anymore, but I couldn’t! What was your deal?! What caused you to hate me?!”

His expression showed multiple at once in his eyes: anger, depression, annoyance, hurt, and shock. Steve couldn’t look at them, and soon looked away to the ground with guilt written all over his face.

“I... I didn’t hate you, Bucky. I never did.”

He blinked at that, before grabbing the collar of Steve’s shirt. Anger was fully seen in his eyes, “THEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL?! HUH? ROGERS, I’LL BEAT YOU AGAIN IF I HAD TO GET ANOTHER ANSWER FROM YOU! If you never hated me, and if I didn’t hurt you, THEN WH— “

His shouting was stopped...

By a pair of lips...

Against his own.

Bucky’s brown eyes widen in shock and surprise, as he felt Steve’s smooth and small lips against his. What was he doing? When did he ever—

Realization immediately kicked in.

 _Oh_.

Fully aware that Bucky wasn’t returning the kiss, Steve only wrapped his arms around his waist, and pushed his lips further. Without even accepting, he thrusted his tongue inside Bucky, getting a jump and a squeal of surprise in return. Steve didn’t care; he wanted to show why he didn’t want to be near him anymore. Why he refused to say even a word to him. Why he never meant to hurt him... He loves Bucky. Much more, and very clear enough, than a best friend or a brother. Bucky had a large blush on his face, as the kiss was so passionate and rushed that he felt light headed. And the guy wasn’t even returning the action!

It was a while before Steve pulled away, but not his arms. “Now you know why,” he said, slightly breathless. “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky widen his eyes at the confession. “That’s why I didn’t want to be with you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship over a confession from me.”

“...But either way... you still ruined it by never talking to me.”

“I didn’t mean to! I just... It was so complicated.” He pulled apart from Bucky, and walked over towards another bench with the guy following. “With you and Natasha being together, and everyone saying how cute and adorable you two were – along with saying of ‘their future will be so amazing’ – it just...hurts. A lot more than me avoiding you.” He plotted down on the seat, his hands on his forehead as he bent forward. His emotions were in complete haywire right now, making it hard for him to think properly. Bucky sat down next to him, a look of concern on his face.

“The idea of you and me together always came in my mind no matter what. It happened when we became friends, and then brothers throughout years. But since I was young I didn’t understand what that meant! I thought it was just a friendship thing, seeing that we could be together as long our friendship was still strong...!” Steve soon laid his back on the seat, his head now opposite to the night sky. “But..., with you and Natasha, or with you and Dolores last time, or you with any girl... I just felt...”

“Jealous,” Bucky softly finished for him.

Steve sighed before looking at the guy. His brown eyes were staring to the ground on his left, while a blank expression was on his face. “Look, if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, that’s fine. We can make it more proper, instead of me avoiding you.” Steve stared at the ground as well as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to cause this much trouble, Bucky. I thought you would be better off with Natasha, or some other girl if not her, instead of with me. So, it’s okay. I can— “

Steve blinked when he felt gentle hands touch both of his cheeks, his head turned back to Bucky. His eyes, filled with unshed tears of annoyance, filled Steve’s heart with guilt again.

“You leave me again, and I’ll kill you personally myself,” he threatened, his voice slightly cracking while a tear shed. Steve smiled softly; he was forgiven. He lifted a hand, grasping his cheek and wiping away the tear before removing it again.

“I love you too, Steve...”

The said man widened his eyes, before widening them further when Bucky suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and put himself into a hug. “I was wondering why I felt like this... Why did it hurt so bad when you left me in the dust. I thought it was no big deal; every best f-friend goes through something like this, and would be fine afterwards. So... why do I feel like hurting somebody? W-was it because of the thought...of you leaving me for another best friend? Or for a pretty dame, t-that can g-get your attention more than I c-couldn’t now? Why does my c-chest h-h-hurt every time I look at a picture of us together? W-why do I feel uncomfortable w-when Natasha with me? She didn’t f****** do anything! What’s wrong with me...?

“A-and then...you appeared. M-multiple emotions c-came to me.” A sniff was made and the hold was tightened. Steve soon wrapped his arms around the sobbing alumni. “I was m-mad. I was p-pissed. I was...h-happy. I was scared. I was so confused... I didn’t even understand it! I thought hitting you will make me feel better but it didn’t! I was so lost, more than I ever was on the last exam! Still a shock that I still pass it with a C!”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that. That was Bucky for you, the king of procrastinating. A soft chuckle came out of Bucky too, before the man pulled back. A soft smile on his face while he wiped his red-puffed soaked eye. Steve’s arms around his waist didn’t let go.

“And then... you said you love me. The same one that I felt for her..., but not anymore. My heart raced for a reason I couldn’t get until I thought back of the ideas that you were doing when you weren’t with me: ... I was jealous, too, Stevie. So jealous over the thoughts I came up, believing you prefer them than me...”

Steve soon brought a hand over Bucky’s neck, and lowered his head close to the blonde’s until their foreheads were touching. Soaking, surprised eyes stared at the serious blue ones.

“No one can get my attention more than you do, James Buchanan Barnes,” he then said. “Mostly because I fell for you because of it.”

A choked chuckle was made before leaning forward, and kissed the blonde. Steve was surprised by that, but immediately returned the deep and passionate kiss. The taste of salt was part of it, but they didn’t care. They were in love, and they finally understood that. And throughout the rest of the night, Steve soon gave Bucky his gift when Bucky was okay again.

Morning came, and the poor guy’s butt ached slightly. But it was worth getting Steve’s gift anyway.

Years passed further. Passed college while ending up living together throughout five years; the four from college, while one was when graduation was over. And so far, it’s been the best years of his life—

SPLAT!

Steve blinked twice before wiping his face with his black uniform shirt, thanks to a thrown, wet sponge.

“Buckky!” He playfully complained before picking up the sponge.

“Not my fault, mister,” Bucky said, cooking dinner. Mmm, leftover Chinese food. Bucky got more buff during the years, as well his hair got longer as it was placed in a small, loose bun. He was taller than he was back at high school, but his handsome features were still strong. Even if he let a beard start growing on his face. “I say hi, and ask ‘how was your day’, and what do I get? After constantly saying your name? Nothing! Get your mind out of the gutters once in a while, punk.”

Steve chuckled before placing the sponge back near the sink, “Sorry, jerk. Was just thinking.”

“About what?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You. And me. When we confessed in the park.”

Bucky paused for a few seconds before resuming to cook, a blush was there but Steve knew it wasn’t because of the heat. “Oh?” He said, now shyly. Steve smiled before wrapping his arms around his waist, and placed his chin on his shoulder. Steve was taller than Bucky back in high school, and still is now.

“Mhm, and you know what? I’m grateful that we fell for each other.”

“Despite you were an idiot after prom?” Bucky then mentioned before turning off the stove. Steve chuckled, “Yes. I was pretty stupid.”

Bucky turned around in Steve’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. “One of the selfish and most stupid thing you ever done to me, punk. I wasn’t lying at what I said either: I will kill you if you leave me again.”

Steve soon pinned Bucky’s back, mostly his butt, against the sink with their bodies close, and their arms held firmly. “Bucky, there’s no way will I ever leave you, or let you go. I love you.”

Bucky’s current smirk became a smile, “I love you too.” Soon, their lips were pressed against each other, moving in sync as if they were two broken pieces mended back together. After a while, Bucky pulled back after noticing the company’s logo on the shirt.

“Hey, after dinner think you can give me a nice massage?” Bucky asked, innocently.

“Then have sex afterwards?” Steve added, raising an eyebrow while smirking. Bucky laughed at that.

“Rogers, you pervert! I love that, but I love you more.”

“Love you too.” The lips were reattached once more while the Chinese food was getting cooled by the air conditioner.


End file.
